


Island Breeze ✨

by Kassierole



Series: Catradora oneshots ✨ [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catradora pretending to be married, F/F, Tropical vacation au, wholesome au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassierole/pseuds/Kassierole
Summary: The prompt this time was they pretend to be married to get a discount on a Hawaiian vacation package.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Series: Catradora oneshots ✨ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790833
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Island Breeze ✨

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t finished but I don’t have motivation to finish it 😩

Netossa and Spinnerella are on the phone with somebody, when Catra happens to be walking by and overhears.

She stopped at the doorway and stopped right at the wall there, and overheard..

“Hi, I’d like to get the discounted travel package for me and my wife,” Spinnerella said.

“Ok, any kids?” The person on the phone said.

Netossa looked at Spinnerella with a “hmm i'M INTRIGUED” look, and they both giggled.

“No,” Spinnerella said to the person on the phone.

“Ok, how many days?”

“What about 4?”

Netossa gave Spinnerella a thumbs up, and she smiled.

“Ok, that’s 4 days for 2 people with the discounted tropical vacation package?” The person on the phone asked.

“Yep!”

“Ok, have fun!”

And with that, Spinnerella hung up, and smiled at Netossa. 

“We’re going to Hawaii, darling!” She said as she gave her a hug.

Catra walked away, with a smug smile, and went to go tell Adora.

“Adora! Guess what” she said, as she dashed in.

“What?” Adora asked, listening intently.

“We can go to Hawaii for a discount if we pretend we’re married!” Catra said, excitedly.

Adora thought for a second, then said “Ok!”

Catra thought for a second, then frowned. “How are we gonna get the travel number without them knowing I was eavesdropping?”

“Who’s they?”

“I was going to get a snack and I overheard Netossa and Spinnerella booking a vacation..”

“Well, you could just tell them you were listening to their phone call..” 

“- oR WE COULD SNEAK IN AND LOOK AT THEIR PHONE,” Catra interrupted.

Adora thought for a second.. “Well don’t word it like that..”

Catra smiled. “Cmon Adora, it can be a quest! You love quests!”

They both laughed, and then Adora stopped laughing.

“Wait, what if we just asked about what they’re doing and maybe they can give us the number..”

“That doesn’t sound as fun but ok,” 

**********

Adora found Netossa and Spinnerella, and asked “Hey! Do you wanna go to lunch with me and Catra this weekend?”

Netossa looked at Spinnerella happily, and said “We’d love to, but we’re actually going to Hawaii!”

Adora said “Woah! That sounds so fun! Where did you book your vacation from?”

“I don’t remember the exact name but I could give you their phone number if you’d like,” Spinnerella offered.

Adora smiled. “That would be awesome, thanks!”

Spinnerella gave Adora the phone number, and then Adora went back to Catra, and said “I got it!”

Catra smiled. Adora closed the door, and they called the number.

“Hi, um, Do you have a discounted vacation for.. married people?” Catra asked.

“Oh, yes, of course! We’re offering a discount on our Hawaii package for couples!” The person on the phone said.

Catra winked at Adora.

“Ok, can we get that?” She asked.

“Oh, yes, sure! Are you married?”

Catra looked at Adora, and whispered “I don’t know what to say here??”

Adora said “Just say yes,”

“Yes, I am,”

Adora winked at her.

“Ok, any kids?”

“No,”

“Ok, then, you’re all set! Have fun!” The person on the phone said, and Catra hung up.

Adora smiled at her, and squealed. “We’re going to Hawaii!”

***********


End file.
